fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Ouranos (Shardsverse)
Ouranos is the first and ex-husband of Gaia and the first ruler of the Greco-Roman Pantheon and the king of its Gods. Other than Tartarus, Nyx, and Chronos, Ouranos was hailed as the strongest of the protogenoi and an old friend of Ra's and Pele's and the husband of Amenominakanushi. Like his son and grandson after him, he fell victim to paranoia brought upon by the lingering influence of Kairos upon the entirety of Etheria and Materia. Only when his son, Kronos, was about to kill him that he managed to shrug off the influence and fake his death. Appearance Ouranos is a fairly tall man with a shaved head and a light stubble. He has striking blue eyes and speaks with a gravelly yet authoritative voice. It is noted by several female goddesses including Gaia (though she will deny ever saying it) that he is extremely handsome. Ouranos wears a leather jacket and pants with a stripe on the right leg, forming a small union jack design on his knee, and a sling bag with his phone attached to the single strap. This sling bag has a Sly Cooper logo and the numbers one and 3 designed onto it. Personality Ouranos is a fairly laid back deity, barely caring about the ongoings of other pantheons. He lives in Massachusetts in a one-bedroom, one-bathroom apartment with his pet hellhound that he received from Hel for his birthday named Jim. Having abandoned the godly world long ago due to a falling out with his wife, Gaia, Ouranos spends his days running his business and living out the standard mortal life. Ouranos takes great pride in the life that he has built, stating that it is simple and cozy. He still loves Gaia deeply despite her trying to kill him rather than find a way to free him of Chaos's influence. After the death of his second wife, Amenominakanushi, Ouranos fell into a deep depression until he discovered the existence of his daughter, Tohka. Ouranos is shown to be a good father. Free from the influence of Kairos, Ouranos begged his children for forgiveness, particularly the Hekatonkaries, and the Briares. The two forgave him and spend their time alongside Nyx and Erebos hiding his existence from the rest of the world. He has shown disdain as to how the current Greco-Roman pantheon is being run referring to it as an "orgy with no rules run by a shape-shifting, immortal rapist". He is good friends with Ra and Nefertari as well as being Pele's "super bestie better than the restie." Personal Statistics Alignment: Neutral Birthplace: 'Grecian Peninsula '''Weight: ' Variable '''Height: Variable Likes: His family, Amenominakanushi, His business Dislikes: The Greco-Roman Pantheon, Kronos Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Shaved Hobbies: Running his business, teaching his daughter how to use her powers Martial Status: Widowed Status: Alive Themes: Ouranos's Theme Combat Statistics Tier: 2-A Name: '''Ouranos, Uranus, Caelus, Amenotokotachi (As known by the Shintos) '''Origin: Shardsverse Gender: Male Age: Millions of Years Classification: God, Greco-Roman God, Protogenos, Kotoamatsukami Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1, 3, and 5), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Large Size (Type 6), Acausality (Type 3), Dimensional Travel, Shapeshifting, Cosmic Awareness, Flight, Air Manipulation (As the Protogenoi of the Skies, Ouranos can control and manipulate the air however he desires.), Weather Manipulation (Can create cataclysmic storms capable of engulfing an entire planet. At one point, when he found out what happened to his daughter, Rhea, he created a massive storm that engulfed all of Tartarus, which is a 4-D spacetime construct that exists alongside Materia.), Lightning Manipulation (His control over lightning is far greater than that of Zeus.), Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Law Manipulation (As one of the Kotoamatsukami responsible for the creation of both Takamagahara and Yomi, Ouranos/Amenotokotachi can manipulate the dimensional, physical, and spiritual laws to his liking.), Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation, Magic, Aura, Forcefield Creation, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Creation, Avatar Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 2), Master Hand to Hand Combatant, High Resistance to Chaos Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Existence Erasure, Void Manipulation and Soul Manipulation Attack Potency: Multiverse Level+ '(Comparable to Ra, Amaterasu, and Pele. During his visit to Tartarus, he nearly destroyed the entire realm in anger at the revelation of what happened to his daughter, Rhea, by nearly swallowing all of Tartarus in a storm. Tartarus is an infinite 4-D construct that contains the Underworld, the Fields of Punishment, Elysium, Asphodel, and the Isles of the Blest. Was one of the deities that went to fight an enraged Anima. Created Takamagahara alongside his fellow Kotoamatsukami. Takamagahara is a 4-D construct containing an innumerable number of universes each run by a god.) 'Speed: Massively FTL '(Comparable to Ra) 'Lifting Strength: Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multiversal+ Durability: Multiverse Level+ Stamina: 'Nigh-Limitless 'Range: 'Multiversal+ '''Standard Equipment: '''Ouranos's Master Bolt 'Intelligence: 'Ouranos is an extremely intelligent deity, having existed for millions of years. He is one of the few deities that know of the existence of the Rune Dragons and the true nature of the Biblical Pantheon. His intelligence is often compared to that of Odin, Athena, and Kamimusubi. He is an excellent orator and possesses vast amounts of knowledge in the economic and political fields that allow him to keep his business afloat and successful even during the current state of the US economy. '''Weaknesses: '''God Slaying Weapon/Divine Weapons (Kronos's scythe was able to wound him fatally.) 'Feats: * Created Takamagahara alongside the Kotoamatsukami. Key: Ouranos Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Shardsverse Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Gods Category:Greek Gods Category:Parents Category:Neutral Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Flight Users Category:Air Users Category:Weather Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Water Users Category:Light Users Category:Law Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Matter Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Space-Time Users Category:Creation Users Category:Avatar Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Shinto Gods